Homcoming Bet Turned Into So Much More!
by RiahFaye
Summary: When a horribly enraged Rory gets ticked off by Tristan what bet is going to be made to get the whole school off of her back?
1. The Bet

Disclaimer- Nope, don't own nothing.

AN: Rory and Tristan are in their senior year. He didn't leave to military school because Rory didn't have that little outburst saying she loved Dean. Dean just didn't come to the school. As always there's so much sexual tension between the two! Hahaha.

**Ch. 1-The Bet**

"Oh my god! What is it with homecoming?" An aggravated Rory asked her friends as she approached her locker. She opened her locker and put her morning books away and got her books for her afternoon classes.

"What do you mean?" Asked a very confused Madeline as the crew was on their way to the lunchroom.

"Everyone is so…I can't find the word for it." Rory stated.

"Horny? Happy? Lustful? That's what I usually feel near homecoming!" Louise answered.

Rory rolled her eyes and laughed. "No Louise. I mean, everyone is like in the mood to critisize and bet against the school's 'Mary'!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Madeline.

"Well, there are bets going around the school about me. It's really annoying. I hate when people just openly stare at me 24-7." Rory confessed.

"Oooh, I see. And what are some of these bets?" Louise smirked. She had actually partaken in some of these bets. Rory just didn't need to know that!

"Well, one of them is if I'm going to be 'de-Mary-ed', and the other two are if I'm actually going to go and who I'm going with." Rory said in an exasperated tone as they entered the cafeteria.

All eyes were on her as they entered and whispering came along with the stares. "Will this never end?" Rory screamed in her head.

"Why hello Mary. You're looking ravishing today." She heard a familiar voice in back of her. She could just feel his smirk buried in her back.

Reluctantly Rory turned around. "Please Tristan, I'm really not in the mood to start anything today."

"Me ever start anything? Now wherever did you get that idea!"

"Uh, just what do you want Tristan?"

Tristan backed Rory into a wall and whispered, " Do you really want to know?"

Shivers traveled up Rory's spine. What really surprised her was that she really wanted to know! And the way he said it just make her senses go nuts! The smell of his cologne intoxicated her nostrils!

She tried to push him back, but her arms were too weak. Tristan saw the effect he was having on her and decided that he would play with her just a little. He loved seeing her all flustered.

"You know that I started those bets? They've become so popular in just a weeks time! I'm wondering the answers myself, but why when I already know them. You're not going to go to homecoming. You're just going to sit at home on a Saturday night and watch movies all alone while your mother goes out to dinner with Mr. Medina. Even if you did go you would probably show up in one of those old Western dresses that women used to wear in the Old West. You would be all covered up and secluded. You'd bring a book and probably go outside all by yourself!" Tristan told her.

Rory just stared at him with wide eyes. He had pretty much pin-pointed what she was going to do, (even though the Old West dress was a bit much.)

Tristan continued, " And do you know why? Because you Mary don't know how to be sexy or even to have fun! You just sit around and read! Your skirt is so long that my own grandmother probably wouldn't wear it! You don't know how to loosen up!" Tristan smirked waiting for his reaction.

That was it! Rory just blew up inside! How dare he say she didn't know how to have fun, or how to express her self in a sort-of sexual way! She damn well knew how to, but she never had a reason to ever show that side of her to him! "You know what! Screw you! What I do for fun would put your little ass to shame! You're the one who wouldn't know fun if it shoved a foot up your ass! And I sure as hell know how to be sexy! Why the hell would I show you how I can or am sexy? Huh? I have no reason! And I'm sorry if I didn't want to look like a street side hooker wearing those short skirts! But you know what? I'll prove you wrong Tristan DuGrey! It's a month until homecoming. In that month I'm going to totally change. No more long skirts and no more nice Rory! You're going to my bitchy and sexy side. I will blow your mind away. And just to prove your ass wrong once again, I'll go to homecoming with you. I will pick out a 'sexy' dress and blow your mind away. You're going to pick me up from my house on homecoming and you'll be blown away! Put your money where your mouth is DuGrey!" Rory burst at him at the top of her lungs. In the process of yelling at him she didn't realize that she had gotten auful close to his face and the whole cafeteria was staring at her in disbelief.

"And how do you know that I don't have a date already?" Tristan asked.

"Not my problem. Fix it." She said simply. And with that she winked at Tristan DuGrey and strutted out of the cafeteria with Madeline and Louise on her tail. As soon as she got out though she realized what she had said and was really beginning to regret it!

"What the hell was that?" Yelled Louise.

"I don't know! I just blew up inside! I was so tired of all the bets! And the stares and just everything!" Rory explained.

"Well, from what you just BET Tristan you're going to get a hell of a lot more stares!" Louise just smirked.

Rory let her words sink in and a horrified look came upon her face.

"Well let's get started!" Louise yelled.

"With what?" Asked Rory.

"With planning your homecoming!" Madeline finished for Louise.

"But what about school?"

"Oh come on Ms. I can be sexy. Let's skip and go to my house!" Yelled Louise.

"For once in her life Rory actually skipped school to go to Louise's house to start planning this 'amazing' homecoming coming up. Who wouldn't thought that our little Mary could be bad?

---So what did you think? Good bad? Review please! Oh, sorry for the horrible grammar! And also I'm going to need a beta, so if anyone wants to help, then please email me! Thanks!


	2. Shopping and the Date

AN: Sorry it took so long to update

AN: Sorry it took so long to update! My computer hasn't let me log in to update, so finally I had to come to a friend's house!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Chad Michael Murray…stop reminding me! I don't wanna cry! XD RxR

**Ch.2- What Did I get myself in to?**

**Rory's POV**

I was really starting to wonder what I was getting myself into as we all gathered in Louise's car and headed for her house. It was Friday so it really didn't matter if I skipped the rest of the day or not…plus I needed to prepare for the upcoming Monday. We pulled up to the driveway of a not so surprisingly huge mansion. It looked as if we're the only ones here at the moment.

"You're in luck Gilmore, my brother will be the only one here this weekend, so we can totally prepare you for Monday…you're going to blow his pants off when he sees you walking through school in one of my skirts…" Louise dreamed on.

"Ha! One of your skirts, I might as well go naked!" I said jokingly.

"Well then, why don't you?" She smirked and walked into the house, I had no choice but to follow her and Maddie.

We walked into what looked liked to be a foyer, it was huge and all marble. Accents of gold and wood covered the furniture and walls. Louise led us up a rather large golden looking stair case. We eventually ended up on the second floor, west wing. We entered two large wooden doors to instantly be filled by a whirlwind of pink.

"God almightly Louise! Ya think that you have enough pink?" I sarcastically remarked to her.

"Oh no, this isn't my room…it's my mother's. We're in here to grab my card and her awesome hairspray." She replied.

"Sweet merciful Jesus I feel sorry for your father." I smiled as I told her.

"Oh, daddy receives many visits from Santa Claus multiple times a week, so he remains happy." She smirked.

"But Santa only comes at Christmas silly!" Remarked a confused Madeline.

I couldn't help but almost topple over in laughter! God…you gotta love Maddie! We exited the very pink room only to once again head up another golden staircase to what seemed to be the top floor, only this time we headed east! Once again we reached two wooden doors to enter upon a abnormally big plush blue room. The top was trimmed a dark satin while the actual walls were a light blue. Her king canopy consisted of light seats and a dark comforter with her laptop laying on the bed. A plasma was mounted on the wall in front of the bed along with rows upon rows of movies. A stereo was mounted next to the rows of dvds. The opposite wall consisted of a desk with a computer, printer, and other such essentials. Her third wall had a rather large vanity table made of cherry wood against the wall. Lights loomed around the mirrors and the table was full of every cosmetic item you could dream of. Finally in the corner there was a small plush chair and a bookshelf filled with multiple rows of books. I stared in amazement at everything! I couldn't believe how huge this room was…it had to be my whole bottom story! Louise threw her binders on her desk as Maddie and I set ours on the ground.

"Maddie, help me pick out an outfit for Rory over here. We only have a few days to get soo many things done!" Excajerated Louise.

I saw her and Maddie come out of the closet with an unreasonably short shirt, a pair of heels, and a very bright yellow shirt.

"Excuse me for saying this but, fuck that! I am perfectly capable of picking out my own outfit thank you very much!" I replied.

I marched into Louises's closet and looked around. It was surprisingly very organized. I looked in her jeans section. I picked out a pair of cute skinny jeans, a white tank, a white shirt, and some cute flats. I laid the things I picked out on the bed and let the girls examine them.

"That is actually really cute!" Maddie exclaimed, I saw Louise just nod her head. She ran back into her closet and pulled out a cute Tiffany necklace, matching bracelet, and a thick white headband.

"Here…to complete the outfit!" She exclaimed.

I stripped myself of my dreadful uniform and started to dress.

"Gilmore!" Louise yelled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You wear lace?...thongs?" She muttered.

"Yeahhh…." I replied slowly.

"Who knew you had it in you?" She replied.

I merely shook my head and continued to dress. I slipped on the shoes and jewelry and swooped my straightened hair up into a messy ponytail and added the thick band. It looked as though we were all ready, so we grabbed our cells and headed down the stairs to venture god knows where. But of course they had to bring their wallets. We climbed into a black Mustang GT convertible this time. Louise roared the engine and we were off. A short time later it appeared that we entered a small shopping center. We parked in front of a small clothing boutique and walked inside. We walked past the front counter and on to a back room filled with many sewing and hemming supplies.

"Pier!" Louise said as she hugged to what I assumed to be a French man.

"Louise, what a surprise! My dear, what can I do for you love?" He replied with a funny accent.

"Well Pier, as you can see…" She said pointing to me. "My friend is in dier need of some hemming to her uniform."

"Louise, I'm not wearing it!" I replied.

"Oh yeah, my bad…" She added.

"Well Pier, you know our uniform, could you please take her measurements and work your wonderful magic. Oh! And make her skirts a little above six inches above her knee please." She added.

"Anything for you!" Was his only reply.

Next think I knew I was getting measured from my shoulders to my toes! After about thirty minutes and many pins later, he finally finished. We walked back into the car and headed off again. This time it looked like we were headed for the Hartford mall. My assumption turned out to be correct as we parked near the front and headed through the grand entrance. Our first stop ended up being Victoria's Secret. I merely groaned at the sight of the store.

"Louise, how am I going to pay for this all? I do have a credit card my grandparents gave me, but I don't want to max it out all in one day!" I joked.

"Gilmore, you and Maddie have been my best friends since forever ago. You should know by now that we both spoil you all the time. This time it's my treat, remember, I grabbed mommy's credit card; we're gonna go wild!" She exclaimed.

I laughed at her antics as we all linked arms and trugged into the store. We automatically started picking out lacy, cotton, silk, and every other material that Victoria's Secret held in thongs and hipsters. They grabbed smally padded bras off of the shelf and we continued to the back where we grabbed a white, black, and pink matching lace set. From there we headed into the dressing rooms. I was shoved into the first room and ordered to try on the matching black set first. The sets all knowingly consisted of thongs. I tried it on and cracked open the door to let them in when Louise swung the whole thing open!

"Mary?!" I heard someone yell.

I looked up to see Tristan and his friends were passing by the outside of the store until he luckily noticed me. I could feel my cheeks start to burn red as I slammed the door closed. I changed back into my regular clothes knowing that everything else would fit. I grabbed everything and headed to the front to get a basket with Tristan close on my tail. I felt Louise put random sets of pjs, flip-flops, bags, and jackets into the basket as well. We headed to the front counter with Maddie grabbing lotions, perfumes, and lip-glosses along the way. I gave the bag to the lady and let her ring up the items trying to block out Tristan's sexy voice.

"Wait! Did I just say Tristan's voice was sexy?" I thought to myself. I shook of the thought and gave the clerk Louise's card. I grabbed my bag, thanked the clerk, and headed out of the store.

"Damn Mary, starting so soon. But hey, I am definitely not complaining as long as I get to see you in that little black number for homecoming!" He laughed along with his friends. I resisted the urge to slap that stupid yet hot smirk off of his face. God, again with the compliments! I must be going crazy…

We headed into almost every other store imaginable in the mall. (AE, Holllister, Abercrombie, Forever 21, Pacsun, Zumiez, Coach, The Limited, Pink, Juicy Colture, True Religion, Sevens, Lucky, LV, D & G, Banana Republic, Armani Exchange, Lisa Stewart, Nora Kamali, Converse, Vans, Express, Wetseal, and so on…AN: some of my fav. designers and stores!)

The whole way I had Tristan on my tail bugging me about every little thing that I got and demanding to see it on me. If it was legal to kill your worst enemy, he would've been dead a long time ago! But unfortunately for me, he was wearing me down. I needed a brake so we stopped off to get some subs and coffee. Lucky for me, Tristan joined us! After, we cleaned up and headed to the jewelry department, although I can't see how we could spend much more! We each picked out at least three things that we had to have and a bit more. Finally about two hours later we were able to leave! We headed out to the car and Tristan most of my bags for me. It was a surprisingly nice gesture. We loaded our bags into the trunk and slammed it shut. I was about to enter the car when Tristan pinned me agaist the back.

"Tristan move." I told him.

"Make me." He whispered in my ear.

I felt the same chills from earlier go down my back, only this time an idea popped into my head! I reached up on my tippy-toes and whispered something in his ear. I felt a smile slowly creep its way on to my face as I did. He stared at me in disbelief, smiled, and moved to let me go. I winked and got in the Mustang.

"See you tomorrow at eight!" I heard him yell before we were off.

I smacked my head against the passenger's seat and let out a loud groan. My feet were killing me and I was in some serious need of some coffee!

"What did he mean by see you tomorrow at eight?" I heard Louise ask me.

"Girls, I don't think I can handle much more of this. All this make up, purses, and skimpy outfits is a tough business!" I playfully said.

"Don't get off topic missy!" I heard Maddie giggle from the back.

"Well, I told him that I would 'make him' when he picked me up tomorrow at eight for our dinner date. It was the first thing that came to mind to get him off of me!" I yelled in my defense.

"Oh bologna!! You so know that you want him! I can see the spark in your eyes and I see how his simplest touch makes you shiver." Louise looked at me and smirked.

She knew me too damn well. I nervously figited with my fingers and looked out the window.

"You do!" Maddie exclaimed from behind.

I simply groaned and smacked my head over and over against the head rest.

"You've always had an unexplainable attraction for him, and that's why the rumors bothered you so much! Especially when you found out that he was the one who started them! He can read you like a book!" Maddie exclaimed.

"You know Maddie, for getting such bad grades, you're really sharp." I told her.

She just smiled back at me.

"He is so crushing on you too Ror!" Louise exclaimed.

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is! His eyes light up whenever he sees you, he has multiple special names for you, he touches you in flirtatious ways, and he literally begs for your attention!" She exclaimed to me.

I just waved my hand secretly wishing that it was all true. I have been crushing on Tristan for awhile, but haven't been able to admit it until now I guess. The rest of the ride home was silent except for the wind blowing our hair and cars racing by. We arrived home, brought our bags in, and I called my mother to let her know of my plans to stay at Louise's for the weekend.

An: Sooo? What did you think?! This took up 6 pages! I tried to make up for not updating! And so sorry for that! And thank you to all who reviewed and put me on their alert list! Well, you're alert should be in your email now! Next chapter…Rory's date! :D

Tell me what you think please! Remember, one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, four!...makes you wanna press the button and review!! :D


End file.
